Let
\[z = \frac{-\sqrt{3} + i}{2}.\]Compute $z^6.$
Explanation: We have that
\begin{align*}
z^2 &= \left( \frac{-\sqrt{3} + i}{2} \right)^2 \\
&= \frac{3 - 2i \sqrt{3} + i^2}{4} = \frac{3 - 2i \sqrt{3} - 1}{4} \\
&= \frac{2 - 2i \sqrt{3}}{4} = \frac{1 - i \sqrt{3}}{2}.
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
z^3 &= z \cdot z^2 \\
&= \frac{-\sqrt{3} + i}{2} \cdot \frac{1 - i \sqrt{3}}{2} \\
&= \frac{-\sqrt{3} + 3i + i - i^2 \sqrt{3}}{4} \\
&= \frac{-\sqrt{3} + 4i + \sqrt{3}}{4} \\
&= i.
\end{align*}Hence, $z^6 = i^2 = \boxed{-1}.$